


Part 1: Goodbye Mission Control

by JMount74, Lenna_z



Series: Lenna & Janet [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28047504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z
Summary: Tumblr prompt, @janetm74 asked:From Chapter titles:Goodbye Mission Control & Scott.
Series: Lenna & Janet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059332
Kudos: 9





	Part 1: Goodbye Mission Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JMount74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/gifts).



> This was written for @janetm74's prompt on tumblr.  
> Any mistakes in this are strictly mine.  
> I hope you will like it.

Scott Tracy was a lot of things. He was the oldest of 5 brothers. It was the help-loving elder brother who protected them like a father since their father’s accident.

As IR commander, he focused on the mission and saving people.

And an angry Scott Tracy on a mission was definitely something you wouldn’t want.

“Scott listen, I know you’re angry but it’s not something I can do.”

“Angry? Really John? I’m more unhappy than angry right now! A school bus is about to slide off a cliff right in front of my eyes, and you’re saying there’s nothing I can do!?”

John’s hologram nodded with a bored expression on his face. “I told you. The rescue team of the local police and fire department has already been sent. They don’t want us to join the rescue right now.”

“There’s no rescue team or rescue here, John. And these kids’ time is running out.”

“I spoke to the rescue team’s mission control. The man doesn’t understand!”

Scott’s eyes turned to the school bus. “The kids we’re talking about here, John…”

“I know but-”

“Damn, so connect mission control with me!”

John’s face remained expressionless. “Okay.”

And a man sitting at the table appeared on the screen. “I said don’t call me again.” The man wasn’t interested in Scott. “I’m a busy man.”

Scott stared at him with a defiant look. “Ahh I definitely won’t apologize for that.”

“Excuse me!?”

“I can intervene in this incident in time before your fucking team arrives. But you’re blocking me with all the power you have!”

“Your location is within our limits. That’s why my team will intervene.”

“What!?”

“If you interfere without my permission, the world will be notified that you are not cooperating.”

“Is this a threat?”

“This is a warning.”

Yes, Scott Tracy was angry. Very angry, and this man was responsible. He was going to regret it.

“How many minutes is your team from the danger zone?”

“Ahh… 20 minutes. They are currently dealing with dogs that annoy people around them.”

“Are you kidding me!? There are children and a bus driver in danger and are your teams dealing with dogs?”

“We have one team! What do you expect me to do?”

Dealing with the Thunderbird 1’s controls, he looked furiously at the hologram. “I’m heading into the danger zone and not asking your permission. And after this incident, I’ll make sure the whole world learns how you fooled around with rescue missions and behaved irresponsibly. I will also point out how you endanger lives by not collaborating with IR.”

He paused for a moment. “I hope you have a good lawyer.” He looked at the man who was probably left with his stunned face. And he spoke with a slight grin on his face. “Goodbye mission control.”

He then started flying Thunderbird 1 into the danger zone.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Part Two: Far Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067694) by [JMount74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74), [Lenna_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenna_z/pseuds/Lenna_z)




End file.
